What Does the Fox Say?
by Rhavia
Summary: Slight Reigisa / Nagisa likes the song. A lot.


**A/N: **I forgot that I wrote this omfg. It's months old. My friend sent me that one text with the animal emots when it was going around and we agreed Nagisa would most definitely do this to Rei. I'm so late uploading this though gOODBYE.

* * *

><p><strong>What Does The Fox Say? <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bzzp. <em>

He barely even casts a glance at his phone the first time it vibrates. Rei can tell it will be Nagisa, texting him obnoxiously as usual, but he has an essay to finish for tomorrow and he is only approximately two thirds through it. His fingers hover over the keyboard as he brings his eyes back to the monitor, sighing and skim-reading the last few sentences to find his place. He picks up where he left off, leafing through his book when necessary for quotes.

His phone buzzes again and Rei's eyebrows furrow in concentration as he copies out a line of text from the book.

_Bzzp._

He finishes the sentence, looking at his phone just as the light fades from the screen. He contemplates how long it will be until the next text; whether or not he can finish a full paragraph this time around. Probably not, he concedes. He tries anyway.

_Bzzp. Bzzp._

He takes a sharp intake of breath, pinches the bridge of his nose. If he ignores Nagisa long enough the blond will grow bored and give up. It'll only take one or two more texts.

His phone buzzes again 3 minutes later. Rei focusses on finishing the paragraph he is on, determined to at least complete the evaluation of this quote before Nagisa distracts him again. When his phone buzzes for the seventh time he throws his hands up in frustration and lets out a groan. He snatches his phone up and, sure enough, all seven messages are from the same person, most filled with emoticons.

_ - Hey hey Rei-chan, what're you up to?_

_ - Rei-chan!_

_ - Are you ignoring me?_

_ - Don't make me do the thing._

_ - I'm gonna do it if you don't reply, Rei-chan. It'll get stuck in your head again._

_ - Dog goes woof cat goes meow, bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeak_

_ - Cow goes moo, frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot_

_ - Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes "ow ow ow"_

Rei groans again, hurriedly texting Nagisa back before this gets any more out of hand. The incessant song, if one can even call it that, is already in his head but the last thing he wants is a full recital of it saved in his messages, not to mention the fact that Nagisa's English is probably off somewhat – he doesn't know, he's doing his best not to read it that thoroughly – and it would be difficult to resist the urge to correct it.

_ - Nagisa-kun, please stop texting me. I'm trying to study._

No sooner has he sent the text than another text comes through from the blond.

_ - But there's one sound that no one knows_

He can't tell whether his text sent before or after he received Nagisa's but either way Rei doesn't even bother to be polite in his next reply. He needs this to end now.

_ - Nagisa-kun, stop. _

Either Nagisa once again doesn't get the message or he ignores him, most likely the latter considering this would be the second time. Two seconds later a reply comes through and Rei finds himself muttering, "Damn it, Nagisa," under his breath.

_ - What does the fox say?_

He hopes that _NO. STOP._ will be enough for Nagisa to stop.

When the blond replies, Rei holds his breath before opening the text. He may as well just turn his phone off. God, for the amount that Nagisa distracts him he'd be as well changing his number (or burning the thing all together, he rarely texts anyone else). He almost did to begin with but once he joined the swim team he began to find Nagisa's texts rather endearing. He felt a flutter of excitement in his chest when Nagisa would text him in the evenings, asking how he was.

Tonight was not one if those evenings.

_ - Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!_

Rei cries out in frustration and almost throws his phone across the room. In retrospect, he never should have replied to Nagisa's texts so promptly when he first added his number. It only encouraged behaviour like _this_, Nagisa knowing full-well how Rei hated to leave a text unanswered.

His finger is on the off switch when his phone vibrates again.

_ - Just kidding, Rei-chan! How's studying going?_

His thumb lingers above the switch now. There's a cute little emoticon added at the end of the text and he tries to ignore the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He wants to remain frustrated, now that that horrible excuse for a song is stuck in his head, but remaining mad at Nagisa is a plan which always falls through. He gives up when he reads the next text, a familiar warmth filling his chest.

_ - Sorry for distracting you, Rei-chan! But you probably needed a break! You study too much!_

_ - Also you promised me you would watch the video for that song and I bet you still haven't, so you should do it now ok?_

The moment is gone and Rei finds a dread settling in where that warmth previously was. He knows Nagisa won't stop until he proves he has watched it; however he will even be able to do that. Why did this European song - he really begrudges calling it that - have to go viral? Whatever possessed them to make it? Now Nagisa hums it under his breath most days, even singing it on days he particularly feels like torturing his friends.

_ - Rei-chan?_

His frown melts away at the little worried emoticon Nagisa sends. He sighs.

_ - I'll watch it once I'm done my essay, ok?_

Why did he agree to this in the first place? And _why was this song even a thing that existed?_

_ - Ok, Rei-chan! Let me know when you're done!_

He doesn't fight a smile this time around, though it comes more from relief than Nagisa himself. He sets his phone down again, shooting it a warning look before returning to his laptop. Without the looming feeling that his phone could serve as a distraction at any moment, it doesn't take him long to finish his work. In fact, he's rather pleased with the outcome, so it's in a good mood that he gets watching the video over and done with. Needless to say, it is one of the strangest videos Rei has ever seen. He would no longer need Nagisa's help to lodge the song in his head.

Nagisa sends him another text right on cue.

_ - Enjoy the video, Rei-chan?_

He doesn't know what to text back. He hasn't particular enjoyed it but he has the feeling that Nagisa would demand he re-watch it until he agreed that yes, it was the most fantastic thing he had ever seen. Instead, he settles for writing up a reply containing the first set of verses with each if the animals' names filled in by emoticons depicting them. He hesitates before hitting send though, afraid of what beast he may unleash if he seems to have enjoyed the video. He caves in after imagining Nagisa's response.

Sure enough, the blond is thrilled with Rei's reply, and he can almost hear the squeal Nagisa most likely made upon receiving the text.

_ - OMG REI-CHAN YOU WATCHED IT!_

_ - That is so cute omg! _

A few other texts come through, most of which involve Nagisa rambling excitedly about how funny and adorable the video was and how great the artists were. Rei agrees absently, thinking instead of the butterflies in his chest from making Nagisa so happy.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
